Seeing isn't everything
by imhappy15
Summary: Mikan Sakura is blind. She gets see temporarily due to an invention. When she was young, she met a nice Natsume and now, she wants to meet him again. She meets him in Alice Academy, although he is very different from the kid she met years ago.
1. Childhood

**I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

Mikan Sakura is blind. She gets see temporarily due to an invention. When she was young, she met a nice Natsume and now, she wants to meet him again. She meets him in Alice Academy, although he is very different from the kid she met years ago.

* * *

"Hotaru!! I can't see anything! I can't see anymore!" an auburn-haired girl cried. 

Hotaru cried too, but she kept encouraging her bestfriend, as she sat at the hospital room she was in.

She was 8 years old. The auburn-haired girl was Mikan Sakura. As you can see, she became blind due to an accident. An accident that changed her life forever. The accident that happened about 2 days ago.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Hotaru!! Come on! Let's play in the garden!" Mikan shouted.

Hotaru smiled at her, "I'll just get this!"

They were playing in the road in front of the orphanage. Mikan was as cheerful as ever, her smiles warming the hearts of everyone who sees it. Mikan shares her smile to everyone. Then she would admire the world she sees through her eyes. She would sometimes, tell her bestfriend how beautiful the world she is living in. A world full of colors. A world full of happiness. A world that is perfect for her.

"Hurry up!" Mikan shouted once more.

Hotaru picked up a piece of her invention in the middle of the road. Mikan stood at the sidewalk waiting for her friend. She was smiling widely, but that was until she saw a speeding car about to hit her best friend. She cannot think anymore. Mikan ran in the middle of the road and pushed Hotaru out of the way, she was able to, but the car hit her instead.

"Mikan!!" Hotaru shouted.

Hotaru can't believe her eyes. Her only bestfriend is hit by a car. And it was her fault. Hotaru went near her unconscious bestfriend, who has blood all over her.

"Someone! Help!" Hotaru shouted again.

In a matter of minutes, an ambulance arrived and immediately brought Mikan to the hospital. Hotaru went to the hospital with Marie, a volunteer assigned to take care of the kids in the orphanage. They waited for almost a day because Mikan undergone surgery. After the surgery, the doctors told them Mikan will be blind. The impact during the accident injured her eyes.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"It's my fault! It's my fault Marie-sensei!" Hotaru cried. They were outside of Mikan's room. 

Marie just smiled at her and said, "Its no one's fault Hotaru. No one's."

"Sensei! She's blind now. What should I do?"

"We just need to take care of her. but we couldn't visit her for a week. Is that okay?"

"Why?"

"She needs to be treated with extra care. Don't worry. Just one week's time."

The next day,

"Doctor, has my bestfriend arrived?" Mikan asked.

The doctor replied, "She hasn't. She will arrive in one week"

"But I want to talk to her now."

"Please understand. Wait for one week. You can talk to the other patient in this ward. He injured his leg."

"Alright."

The doctor left the room.

"Hey. What's your name?" Mikan asked.

"Call me Natsume. You?"

"You can call me Mikan."

"Mikan? Tch"

"Why?"

"Nothing. Why're you here in the hospital?"

"I got in an accident a few days ago."

"Me too." Natsume said. He got back in reading his manga.

Mikan asked him a questions about himself. Natsume seems to be enjoying her company. She found out quite a few things about him. He was Natsume Hyuuga. 8 years old. He kept talking about him being an alice.

"What's an alice Natsume?" Mikan asked the next day.

Natsume smirked, "I can't really tell you, but I can show you." He created a fire ball.

Mikan kept silent. Natsume noticed this and told her,

"You need to look at it so you can really figure out what an alice is. Look at it!"

"I can't. I'm blind Natsume." Mikan said.

Natsume was shocked. He cannot believe a cheerful girl like her is blind.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Natsume said.

Mikan smiled, "Don't worry. I am not affected."

"So, will you be blind forever?"

"Yeah. If I have a surgery, I can see again but I think they still need to find a donor. Finding a same cornea is hard."

"Are you scared?"

"I am. I wanted to see again. I want to." Mikan said and she began to cry. Then she felt someone patting her back.

"I'll be here for you, until your bestfriend arrives in one week." Natsume said.

"Thank you."

Everyday, you will see Mikan and Natsume together. Eating, drinking, and talking with the other patients. You wouldn't even notice Mikan was blind. Every patient there was inspired by her, to continue living on despite of their sickness or despite of something bad that happened. She was cheerful and happy as always, she doesn't like the others to see her crying. She felt she was a hope for some of them who feel bad because of what happened to them. A week has almost passed by and the two kids, cherished the moment they had. Although it was heart-breaking, they needed to part.

"Do you really need to go Natsume?" Mikan asked. She was crying.

Natsume nodded, "I have to. I'm going somewhere. Somewhere away from the society."

"You need to promise we will meet sometime in the future. When we are 14, we must meet again!"

"Alright. We will. And I hope you can see once again when that time comes."

"Yeah. I hope so. Bye bye Natsume" she said. The raven-haired boy left her with some tears in his eyes.

5 years later,

Mikan accepted fate. It was too hard to find a donor for her eyes but she didn't give up. Although she cannot see, her sense of hearing definitely improved. For her, it was also like seeing but she was using her ears. She kept telling everyone, she was happy with what she have because sometimes, not being able to see things is lucky too. She was 13. And she kept praying that the days will go by faster, so once she turns 14, she'll be able to see Natsume again.

"Mikan, please try this on." Hotaru said.

"What is this?" Mikan asked as she felt the thing on Hotaru's hands.

"My latest invention. If you wear these earrings, you will somehow be able to see."

"Really? Please help me put it on." Mikan said.

Once it was put on,

"Press this." Hotaru said, she held Mikans index finger and helped her touch the part where she needs to press.

"Here we go." Mikan said.

She pressed the button and smiled at her bestfriend,

"You really are the greatest inventor of all."

"What's the result?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan's smile widened, "I can see now. Although it is temporary and only because of these earrings, I'm really glad."

"Invention062 The SEE. The earrings, once connected to the skin of the user, she will be able to see because the earrings acts like an eye. Once the earrings are activated, it transmits images to the brain and if you even add the person's capability and large sense of hearing, it was like seeing everything from a normal person's eye." (think its complicated? my head is getting dizzy because of this explanation. sigh.)

"Thank you Hotaru."

"It's not a problem. Now, all we need to do is pack our things and get ready."

"Where are we going?"

"To Alice Academy."

* * *

So how was it? Was it good? Plese tell me if you want me to continue writing this. I really just got the idea of making Mikan blind and Hotaru's invention enabling her to see. Well, I'm kinda bored so I thought of writing a new story. Review please! Thank you!! 

-imhappy15-


	2. The arrival

**I certainly do not own Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

Mikan and Hotaru arrived in Alice Academy. As they went out of the car, Mikan was overwhelmed with the size of the school. She was glad that Hotaru invented the earring for her to be able to see. Although temporary, Mikan was happy for the chance to see the world again.

"Hotaru! Look at the enormous gate! Look at those trees and those buildings!" Mikan exclaimed.

Hotaru smiled at her, "I guess you are truly enjoying the use of my invention. I'm glad Mikan."

"Hotaru, thank you so much. This was the greatest gift anyone could give me. To be able to see again."

"You are welcome. I wanted you to see the world again so I invented that."

Mikan smiled at her best friend. Then, a blonde-haired teacher greeted them,

"You two must be the new students! I am Narumi. I'm a teacher here. Let me accompany you to the faculty room."

"Thank you sensei!" Mikan said. Hotaru just stared at the gay-looking teacher.

Narumi first toured the two. Where the dorms are, the cafeteria, the classrooms etc. Finally, after Narumi's almost endless tour, they arrived at the faculty room. The teachers smiled and greeted them. They explained to them everything a student needs to know.

"So, Hotaru Imai has the alice of Invention and Mikan Sakura has the alice of Nullification. You two are 3 star students. We will show you your rooms in a moment." Jinno said. He was the head-teacher.

_'Is that a frog on his shoulder? The frog looks. . .disgusting. Anyway, I'll try to imagine its cute so I won't be bothered.'_ Mikan thought.

Hotaru stared at Jinno, she thought,_ 'I bet this teacher's soft side is his frog. Tch. Pathetic.'_

Narumi walked towards the girls, "Mikan. . ."

"Yes?" the auburn-haired asked.

"I know you are blind. And it was Imai-san's invention that allows you to see."

"Yup!"

"Actually, we are finding a donor to your eyes and we want you to go to the hospital atleast once a week and check if your eyes can be cured with alices. Are we clear Mikan?"

"Okay."

"Good, now let's go to your rooms."

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the academy,

"She is their daughter? So, she also has that?" a guy asked. He was staring at a man with a white mask covering half of his face.

Persona coldly answered, "There is a possibility, yet it is not yet proven. I was monitoring her over these years and she still hasn't shown that. Maybe, if we send her to missions, she might show it suddenly."

"Send her to missions? She is blind!"

"She can see due to an invention."

"But if the invention is lost, she's nothing."

"No, you are wrong. She has a great sense of hearing. I'm sure even without her eyes, she can survive."

"We never know what will happen. What if AAO get hold of her?"

"Tch. Alright. I won't send her into missions."

"Good. Remember to keep an eye on her always."

"Yes."

* * *

The next day, Hotaru and Mikan will be introduced to Class B. Narumi entered the room and clapped his hands.

"We have two new students. Please welcome them." Narumi announced.

The class was somehow excited, they were murmuring if the new students are girls or boys or If they are good-looking or ugly. In a matter of seconds, the room was filled with noise. When Hotaru stepped into the room, they stopped talking. They just stared at the raven-haired girl with eyes as she walked towards the center. Her face was emotionless. She just gave them a deadly glare.

"Hotaru Imai. 13 years old. I don't like people who are boastful, ugly, stupid, clumsy, annoying and a loser. You can't come near me unless I told you to do so. If you do come near me without my permission, punishments will be given. And, if someone talks to me, he or she must be deserving to do so." Hotaru said.

The class felt scared, except for the two male students at the back.

After Hotaru's introduction, Mikan came in. The students were wide-eyed and jaw-dropped. She came in, her beautiful auburn-hair swaying and her hazel eyes filled with happiness. The students just stared at the pretty girl.

"I am Mikan Sakura! Pleased to meet you everyone! We just arrived at the Academy so me and Hotaru still needs to be told about everything. I want to be friends with all of you. Let's share a fun-exciting year everyone!" Mikan said and smiled.

Almost all the boys hearts melted. They could die now. The girls were somehow happy and at the same time, jealous. A few boys shouted and whistled. Suddenly,

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"If you boys and girls happen to do something to Mikan, you'll die at my hands. Just dare." Hotaru said. She just fired her Baka gun.

Mikan sweat-dropped, _'Hotaru is so protective of me. Anyway, I am glad that no one noticed yet.'_

"Notice what? By the way, I am Koko. Short for Kokoroyomi. I have the mind-reading alice." a boy said.

Hotaru shot him a look and aimed her Baka gun at him,

"If you dare read our minds again, you'll be seen dead somewhere here in the academy in only a matter of few seconds."

Koko sweat-dropped, "Sorry! I won't do it again." Then he thought, _'She is waaay scarier than Natsume.'_

Narumi clapped again and told the new students where they will sit. He pointed at the two vacant seats in front of two handsome boys. One is blonde-haired and the other one, a raven-haired. Mikan smiled at the two and proceeded to the seat with Hotaru. Mikan was eyeing the raven-haired boy. When she was about to sit, she smiled at him.

"I'm Mikan. What's your name?" she asked. She offered her hand to him. She saw the boy twitch.

He smirked, "Natsume. And stop bothering me. I don't hand shake with others."

Mikan just smiled at him. She held his hand and shook it. Then she heard footsteps approaching. Once she turned to look, the green-haired girl, who was now burning with anger, clenched her fists and was about to punch Mikan when. . .

"Tch. Bad Permy. Punching others is really bad." Mikan said.

Her finger was touching the green haired girls' fist. Mikan's finger stopped the punch that was about to hit her.

"What the?! You dirt! Don't you dare hold my Natsume's hand! I, Sumire Shouda, forbid it! Let go of his hand now!" permy shouted.

Mikan looked at her other hand which was still holding Natsume's. Suddenly, Hotaru walked near Sumire and aimed her Baka gun at her. She smirked,

"Your voice is too annoying. And you tried to punch Mikan right?"

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Let's go Mikan. We are wasting our precious time here." Hotaru added. She left. Mikan followed her.

Natsume smirked. Then he thought,

_'Mikan? She has the same name as the one I loved a few years back. That blind Mikan was the reason why I wanted to escape this damn place! I wanna meet up with her. But, I'm sure she wasn't her. She was blind. This Mikan isn't, she seems perfectly fine.'_

Meanwhile,

"Mikan, is he the one? the Natsume you were talking about?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan sighed, "I honestly don't know. But I feel its him. He's arrogant though unlike the kiddo Natsume before."

"Tch."

"I want to meet him soon. I want to." Mikan said as she stared up at the sky.

_'You will Mikan. Soon' _a voice in her head told her.

* * *

So how was it?

Anyway, I need everyone's opinions. In the next few chapters, Persona will appear. Do you want him to be nice or bad?

Please give me some answers.

REVIEW EVERYONE!


End file.
